Rien qu'une larme
by Azanielle
Summary: Il y avait trop d'horreur dans sa vie, trop de trahison, enfermé trop longtemps, et plus rien à quoi s'accrocher.  Il n'était plus qu'un simple coquille vide, qui attendait sa fin sans rien attendre de personne.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un ce souvient encore de moi sur ce site parce que cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venu que je dois passer pour une vieille grand-mère en revenant du jour au lendemain comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

Je pense donc qu'il est nécessaire de commencer par une note de départ avant de vous laisser à votre lecture.

Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que je n'ai jamais réellement cessé d'écrire, que ce soit sur des romans, des films, ou même des orignaux. Mais pendant longtemps, mon inspiration, ou ma muse n'ont fonctionné qu'épisodiquement. Je ne créais que des bouts 'histoires et parfois toutes mes idées ce mélangeait et ce que j'avais commencé ne ressemblait alors plus à rien.

C'est un peu pour toutes ses raisons que je n'ai plus publié sur fanfiction et nul par ailleurs.

Mais j'ai décidé de m'y remettre et voici donc un tout nouveau début et j'espère un nouveau départ qui ne s'effritera pas au fil des lignes.

Je préviens tout de suite, que cette fic est très noire dans le sens ou on parle encore de torture. Physique et mental. Je sais c'est sadique mais je m'attarderais surtout sur le psyhologique du personnage principale. Par contre je n'aime pas du tout quand cela ce termine très mal. Je vais suffisamment faire souffrir les perso pour qu'il ai au moins une jolie fin.

Je reste sur des couples classique sur cette histoire. Duo en sera le centre.

Concernant mes anciennes fics, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne pense pas les reprendre, en tout cas dans l'immédiat. J'ai beaucoup changé et ce que j'ai écrit à l'époque ne m'inspire plus. Et puis je pense qu'il ne doit plus y avoir personne qui les lise et je m'excuse profondément de ne jamais avoir répondu à vos dernières reviews.

Enfin pour le rytme de publication, cela sera je pense assez lent. J'ai un travail qui est extrêmement contraignant sur les horaires.

Je pars de chez moi à 7h00 et ne rentre pas avant 20h00. Sans compter que j'ai une vie et que mes weekend son aussi particulièrement chargés. Ne vous attendez donc pas à avoir une publication chaque semaine.

Je vais tout de même essayé d'être régulière mais il faut avant tout que je trouve un bon rythme. Je pense essayer de faire des chapitres assez longs et pour pouvoir satisfaire tout le monde.

J'espère que ce qui va suivre vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser des reviews pour lequel j'essaierais de répondre rapidement.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

RIEN QU'UNE LARME

**Auteur : **Azanielle !

**Série : **GW ! Sa vous devez être au courant.

**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Il doit certainement rester des fautes malgré ma correction. N'hésitez pas à m'en informer.

Chapitre 1

Le son mécanique, caractéristiques des grilles de l'établissement raisonna étrangement à ses oreilles. La sonorité de son glas lui semblait encore présente dans ses tympans, bien qu'aujourd'hui cela sonnait comme une libération.

Cela faisait quatre ans. Quatre longues années qu'il était entré dans cette prison. Le jour de son arrivé, il c'était juré que rien n'y personne ne pourrait le mater. Il avait survécu à la famine, à la peste, à la destruction de l'église ou il avait vécu, et à la guerre. Alors ce n'était pas un enfermement tel que celui si qui allait avoir raison de lui.

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres sèches. Il avait réussit à tenir toutes cette bande de malfrat à distance. Cela avait duré un temps. Un temps bien trop court à son goût. Comment aurait il pu imaginer que les gardiens et le directeur lui-même prendraient un malin plaisir à le 'mater'

Il aurait du s'en douter de toute manière. Comment à lui seul aurait il put résister ? Il était bien loin le temps de ses sourires malicieux vainqueur et surtout l'assassin qu'il avait été autrefois.

« Alors Maxwell, t'attends quoi pour franchir la grille ? A moins que tu ne préfères rester parmi nous. On pourrait s'amuser encore un peu non ? »

Duo se contenta de lancer un regard morne au gardien et de sortir définitivement de cet enfer.

Il pleuvait, constata t'il, éteint. Et comme il se doutait, sur la route déserte, il n'y avait personne pour l'attendre.

Maintenant qu'il était enfin libre, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait faire. Durant son emprisonnement, il n'avait pensé qu'à survivre. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Alors aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait y penser, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait absolument plus rien.

Pas d'argent, pas d'endroit ou dormir, pas de travail. La seule chose qui lui restait était ce petit sac en plastique contenant le peu d'objet qu'il avait encore à son arrivé, et une canne bien utile pour soutenir sa jambe abîmé.

C'était bizarre de marcher avec une troisième jambe à vingt deux ans.

Le banc de l'arrêt de bus ce tenait à quelques minutes de lui, bien à l'abri de la pluie. Peut être pourrait il s'y réfugier le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire dans l'immédiat.

Claudiquant, il se dirigea lentement vers ce dernier. Et lorsqu'il s'assit enfin, étirant sa jambe, histoire de la soulager, il était déjà trempé.

De son sac, il extirpa sa vielle montre qu'il remit à son poignet, cacha les quelques pièces restantes dans ses poches de jean et rangea sa pièce d'identité cornée dans sa veste élimée. Il lui faudrait la renouveler, c'elle si étant périmée depuis l'année dernière. Le dernier objet restant au fond du sac, il le jeta sans ménagement dans la poubelle à coté.

Cela ne servait plus à rien de garder une vielle photo de l'époque heureuse, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient plus se soucier de lui.

Il ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps il resta à observer le ciel gris, perdu dans ses pensées, à ce demander ce qu'il faisait encore là au lieu de se bouger et de trouver un endroit plus sec, lorsque la voiture qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Duo ? » souffla une voix féminine.

L'américain reporta lentement son intention sur elle, le regard vide.

« Duo. » répéta t'elle la voix tremblante d'émotion, les yeux étrangement brillant.

« Bonjour Hilde. » souffla t'il. Et le son de sa voix lui parut étrangement éraillé.

N'attendant que cette réaction, la jeune femme lui sauta au cou, sanglotant comme une enfant malheureuse, sans que Duo n'ai de réelle réactions, son regard se perdant de nouveau au loin.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. » continua t'elle, pleurant tout son saoule. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé pour me dire l'heure de ta sortie ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

La jeune allemande se redressa, surprise et décontenancé. Seigneur, il avait tellement changé en quatre ans. Que lui avaient t'ils donc fait pour qu'il en vienne à penser une telle chose ?

Reprenant brutalement contenance, elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et afficha un sourire éblouissant. Ce n'était pas le moment de ce laisser aller. Duo avait besoin d'elle et elle ferait en sorte qu'il oublie toutes ses années de souffrances.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as ordonné de ne plus te rendre visite que j'allais te laisser ici, tout seul, et sous la pluie. » s'offensa t'elle faussement.

Ne voulant pas la blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, l'ancien détenu préféra garder le silence et se replonger dans la contemplation du ciel.

Il n'avait plus envie de penser subitement, de réfléchir à son probable avenir et à douter du droit à son existence. Ces dernières années l'avaient fatigué. Il était las de tout, las de sa propre vie. Il se sentait vieux et épuisé d'une trop longue vie.

« Allons, viens ! » s'exclama la brune en le prenant par la main, pour l'aider à ce relever. « Ne restes pas ici. » et elle le tira un peu, l'obligeant à ce redresser et s'appuyer sur sa canne.

Le froid avait tendance à raidir ses muscles et même si cela lui était toujours douloureux, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout cela faisait trois ans qu'il vivait avec. Il avait finit par en avoir l'habitude.

Sans attendre Hilde le tira jusqu'à la voiture dans laquelle il s'installa en silence. On n'entendit plus que le son du moteur et des autres voitures qu'ils croisaient parfois.

Il se doutait que bientôt, la ville se dessinerait sous leurs yeux. Et Duo se demanda vaguement si elle avait beaucoup changé depuis quatre ans. Le paysage défilait, inlassablement, passant de champs aux bois, aux petites maisons, et finalement aux immenses bulding. Au premier abord, il ne distingua pas de grandes différences, puis il remarqua que beaucoup de maisons qui se trouvaient encore là, avant son incarcération, avaient disparu pour laisser place à des bâtiments imposants.

Enfin de compte, la vie avait continué sans lui. Tout le monde avait continué. Et lui était resté à l'arrière, prenant de plus en plus de retard, s'éloignant doucement de ceux qu'il avait cru ses amis. Aucun d'eux ne l'avaient attendu et après quatre ans, l'avaient certainement oublié.

Seule, Hilde semblait revenir en arrière régulièrement pour lui tenir compagnie, et peut être l'encourager aussi, pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas en milieu de chemin.

Etait ce une bonne chose qu'elle continue à tant s'accrocher à lui ? Était ce de la pitié ou simplement de l'amitié ?

Il ne savait pas trop, parc que finalement, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amitié. Après tout il avait bien comprit qu'il c'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Il fallait ce rendre à l'évidence, Duo n'avait visiblement le droit qu'à une vie de solitude.

« Duo, nous sommes arrivé. »

« Je voudrai partir. » souffla t'il brutalement, sortant finalement de sa torpeur.

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux m'en aller Hilde. Quitter cet endroit. »

La jeune femme l'observa, confuse et inquiète. Elle coupa le moteur et se tourna complètement vers lui.

« Ou voudrais tu aller ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être en France, peut être sur une colonie. Ou ailleurs, peut importe. »

« Pourquoi veux tu partir si rapidement ? Laisses toi le temps de la réflexion. Et on envisagera un possible départ après si tu le souhaite encore. »

Duo n'insista pas. Duo n'insistait plus. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Plus envie de rien. Il n'était plus qu'une espèce de mort vivant. Un corps sans âme peut être.

Il n'était plus lui. Il n'était plus rien !

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour Josh. » soupira t'elle las.

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Et même si elle avait promis de rappeler son fiancé, elle avait été si perturbé par le comportement de son ami qu'elle en avait occulté son coup de téléphone.

Elle avait été si choquée de voir qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux. Lui qui disait que sa natte faisait partie de lui ! Maintenant, qu'il ne l'avait plus c'était un peu comme si son âme avait aussi été amputée.

Duo était resté muet pendant presque tout le voyage ! Il n'avait pas sourit, il n'avait pas ri, pas blaguer sur quoique ce soit. Il c'était contenter de rester assis et d'attendre qu'on lui ordonne de se lever et de monter. Il agissait comme un pantin, sans vie.

Et Hilde n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître !

Elle aurait du se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, quand à sa dernière visite au parloir, il lui avait demandé de ne plus venir le voir, ni de lui écrire. Duo c'était brutalement enfermé dans un mutisme qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et pourtant elle avait essayé. Elle avait tenue bon, revenant toutes les semaines durant un an, sans que celui-ci ne veuille la voir.

Et sa canne ?

Merde ! Que c'était il passé pour qu'il doive se servir d'une canne ? Rien qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait du endurer durant tout ce temps, lui révulsait l'estomac.

Et les autres anciens pilotes ! Pourquoi n'étaient il jamais allé le voir ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient ils pas soutenu durant le procès ? Ils avaient donc si peu d'estime pour lui ? N'était il pas leur ami ? Elle avait bien essayé de comprendre, d'en parler à Duo, mais celui si avait fait la sourde oreille. Et personne n'avait voulu la renseigner.

Aujourd'hui après quatre ans, elle n'avait toujours pas un semblant de réponse. Elle n'avait que l'image d'un Duo amaigrit, au visage si pâle que ses cernes n'en n'étaient que plus marqué. Et plus que tout, au regard terne et vide.

« Non, Josh. Il ne va pas bien. Je sais que je t'ai promis de te le présenter…mais…il est…il est tellement abîmé, physiquement et psychologiquement ! » Souffla t'elle

« D'accord. Je te rappelle dés que possible. Je t'aime. »

Et elle raccrocha.

Soudain prise d'une angoisse indéfinissable, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre d'ami, persuadée que Duo serait capable de faire une bêtise.

Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte, il lui fallut quelques seconde pour s'adapter à la pénombre de la pièce à peine éclairé par les rayons d'un soleil déclinant. Elle avait installé l'américain dans la chambre histoire qu'il se repose, avait ouvert les volets et tiré les légers rideaux. Duo n'arrivait jamais à dormir dans le noir complet.

Lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent la mince silhouette couchée sur le lit, elle soupira presque de soulagement de constater qu'il c'était assoupit.

Sur son visage pâle, ne brillait rien qu'une larme.

A suivre...

Voila pour ce début. Alors laissez moi vos impressions


	3. Chapter 3

**Rien qu'une larme**

Otite, merci, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Et tout de suite, place à la suite de la fic.**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 2  
><strong>

_Humide ! _

_Humide et sombre ! _

_Humide, sombre et froid ! _

_La faim !_

_La faim et la soif !_

_La douleur aussi ! _

_Violente, insupportable !_

_Et parfois des pas !_

_Des rires gras !_

_Des mots, des phrases !_

_Du mépris et de la haine !_

_De l'envies et du désir !_

_Si malsain !_

_Des cauchemars qui le poursuivaient jours et nuits ! _

_Était ce l'heure du repas ?_

_Était ce le couvre feu ?_

_Le matin peut être…ou alors le milieu d'après midi._

_Combien de jours avaient passé aussi ? Un, deux, une semaine, un mois ?_

_Allait il mourir ici ?_

_Sortirait t'il pour aller à l'infirmerie ?_

_L'avait on oublié dans son antre ?_

_Et ne devenait il pas fou tout simplement, enfermé ici, seul et sans lumière ?_

_Ne l'était il pas déjà ?_

_Avait il été un jour sein d'esprit ?_

_Avait il rêvé ses années d'enfant des rues ?_

_Son église n'était elle pas juste une création de son cerveau dérangé ?_

_Et la guerre ?_

_Oui !_

_Avait elle un jour eut lieu ? Ses compagnons d'armes existaient ils vraiment ? Les Gundams et les colonies n'étaient certainement que des illusions qu'il c'était créé…_

_Et d'ailleurs, était il lui-même vivant ? Peut être n'existait il même pas ! Peut être n'était il rien ! _

_Oui, c'était cela._

_Il n'était rien !_

_Rien d'autre que du vide !_

* * *

><p>Tania laissait son regard errer dans les rues encore désertes à cette heure du jour. Ses yeux bleus surveillaient les alentours sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe de nervosité. Sa main serrait son petit couteau caché dans la poche de sa veste de façon si naturelle, qu'on aurait pu la croire aussi innocente qu'un nouveau né.<p>

Elle avait apprit avec le temps qu'il ne fallait jamais ce fier au calme apparent de cette ville.

Il ne fallait de toute façon jamais ce fier à cette colonie !

Elle avait bon dos la paix tient ! Pour ce que cela avait changé, la guerre aurait pu continuer encore longtemps qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué une différence.

Enfin de compte, c'était encore et toujours la même chose !

La colonie poubelle !

Adossé au mur gris, elle fumait tranquillement sa cigarette. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement et bientôt les premiers clients viendraient profiter du spectacle ! Comme à son habitude, elle prendrait place au bar et servirait les saoulards, junkies, et quelques travailleurs honnêtes, tous venu pour se rincer l'œil bien sur, mais aussi pour trouver un moment ou chacun pouvait relâcher la pression en toute confiance.

Car il n'y avait nul autre lieu sur toute cette putain de colonie, ou il y avait autant de sécurité.

A La porte d'entrée, deux molosses à la gueule peu avenante, rappelaient sans cesse que le patron ferait exploser la tête de tout ceux qui ne respecterait pas la loi régissant dans son club. Entre autre, aucun règlement de compte et aucune arme quelle qu'elle soit.

Cela faisait un moment d'ailleurs que les clients avaient parfaitement assimilé la leçon. Surtout quand le boss c'était lui-même charger d'un petit merdeux qui avait bien faillit tuer plusieurs personnes ! Le pauvre idiot avait été tellement amoché qu'il en était tombé dans le coma.

« Magnes toi d'rentrer, où t'vas ête en r'tard. » l'apostropha Carl, l'un des videurs.

Bourru mais pas méchant. Par contre son poing suffisait à vous envoyé valser de l'autre coté de la rue. Mieux valait éviter de s'en faire un ennemi.

Soupirant, elle se redressa pour rejoindre ces deux collègues qui lui ouvrirent la porte en passant.

Le boss aimait la ponctualité !

Le vrombissement d'un moteur puissant la stoppa dans son mouvement. Surprise d'entendre un son si peu commun dans les bas quartiers de la colonie, elle se retourna et tomba directement sur la superbe voiture parfaitement lustrée, qui s'arrêtait à un mètres d'elle.

Visiblement neuve et haut de gamme, l'engin ne passait pas inaperçu.

« He ben, on va avoir du beau monde ce soir. »

« Qu'est ce que ça fout là, ça ? S'étonna t'elle. « C'est pas dans les habitudes des richards de ce promener ici ! Vont se faire dépouillé ! »

Bien au contraire ! De leur 'quartier', ils n'en sortaient jamais.

Lorsque les occupants sortirent enfin, elle fronça les sourcils. C'étaient pas des rupins du coin ! Bien trop sobre dans leurs attitudes. Look vestimentaire classique, voir austère pour l'un. Regard neutre et scrutateur, peut être même un peu désapprobateur.

Ces types allaient leurs causer des emmerdes. Inconnu au bataillon et trop bizarre pour ne pas venir foutre la merde dans leur club.

« Nous aimerions voir Duo Maxwell ! »

Direct, froid, sans émotion. Ca puait !

« Qui l'demande ? » Rétorqua Carl de sa voix rauque.

Malgré sa carrure impressionnante, aucun des deux nouveaux ne semblaient effrayé. Tania n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas.

« Et qu'est ce que vous lui voulez au boss. » ajouta t'elle. « On veut pas d'embrouille ici. »

« Dites lui que Trowa Barton et Quatre Winner aimeraient s'entretenir avec lui. Il comprendra. »

Ce fut un flash puissant qui l'éclaira aussi brutalement que des phares aveuglant une biche en pleine nuit.

Leurs allures, leurs maintiens, les yeux fureteurs et neutres.

Analyse de la situation.

Près à toute éventualité.

Preventers !

Qu'est ce qu'il foutaient là ? Eux qui ne venaient jamais jusqu'ici. Trop de risques inutiles d'après leurs représentant, j'ai nommé la reine du monde. Pourquoi s'aventurer sur L2, alors qu'ils n'avaient que faire des rats qu'ils étaient à leurs yeux?

Alors en voir en chair et en os, juste devant ses yeux, signifiait que les pire embrouilles allaient leurs tombé sur le coin de la gueule.

C'était sur, une nouvelle guerre était déclarée ! Et si le boss était impliqué, quelque chose lui disait que 'l'arène' fermerait rapidement ces portes

« Merde ! » jura t'elle à mi voix.

« Tania. Tu les connais ? » Lui demanda le second molosse, intrigué. Lui qui ne disait jamais rien, c'était pas le moment de l'ouvrir.

« Bougez pas. Je vais voir. Et vous, les laissez pas entrer sans autorisation. » Répondit t'elle rapidement avant de s'éclipser à l'intérieur.

Son patron n'allait pas apprécier.

* * *

><p>Son verre de vodka à la main, il assistait aux derniers préparatifs avant l'ouverture. L'agitation habituelle à cette heure avait tendance à l'énerver profondément. Il y assistait pourtant toujours, ayant l'impression de voir la vie autour de lui, qui ce sentait pourtant si mort. Et c'était peut être justement la sensation d'être derrière la vitre qui le séparait du monde dans lequel ils évoluaient, qui l'agaçait le plus.<p>

Assis devant la scène, il observait d'un œil sombre les danseuses s'échauffer avant la première représentation.

Une fourmilière en plein mouvement devant ses yeux inertes et silencieux.

Une vieille habitude c'était installé chez lui.

Toujours le même scénario.

Il venait s'installer devant la scène une heure avant l'arrivé des premiers employés, buvait son premier verre d'alcool, comptait les arrivant ne manquant jamais de le saluer, regardait peu à peu l'endroit s'illuminé et prendre vie.

C'était ainsi depuis un an. Depuis le décès prématuré de l'ancien patron. Comme quoi, être une pute avait parfois du bon.

Et cela aurait pu duré longtemps, si Tania n'était pas arrivé en courant, tremblante et nerveuse devant lui.

Il ne lui avait jeté qu'un léger coup d'œil froid. Et elle c'était empressé de lui annoncé l'arrivé de deux préventers bien connu de sa personne.

Il n'avait pas réellement réagit sur le moment, ayant l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Et quand l'information ayant bien circulé dans son cerveau déjà embrumé par la vodka, il du utiliser toutes les ressources de sa volonté pour ne pas hurler d'horreur.

Il avait du mal à y croire ! En fait il ne voulait pas y croire tout cour.

« J'ai besoin d'un autre verre. » marmonna t'il en se levant.

Attrapant sa troisième jambe, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd et boitant jusqu'au bar, ou il se resservit.

« Patron ? » chevrota la voix fluette de la serveuse, mal à l'aise.

Il vida son verre d'une traite. L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge mais l'enivrement avait du bon et lui permettait de ne pas trop réfléchir tout en balourdant ses souvenirs au loin.

« Laisses les entrer ! Et que tout les autres foutent le camp d'ici sur le champ !» ordonna t'il au reste des employés d'un grand geste de bras furieux.

Il ne valait mieux pas refuser l'hospitalité à des Preventers au risque de représailles musclés. Encore moins à ces deux là et cela, peut importe la raison de leurs visites.

Et il n'en doutait pas, ce ne serait certainement pas plaisant.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait de laisser ses employer le voir ployer et ce briser face à eux. Il avait déjà été que trop humilié.

Il reprit encore un verre !

« Bien patron. » et elle s'éclipsa rapidement, faisant sortir le reste des employés obéissant bien sagement, peu désireux de subir les foudres de leurs employeurs. Il restait un homme dangereux.

Six longues années c'étaient écoulées depuis sa descente aux enfers. Six longues années de souffrances, de doutes, de folie pendant lesquelles, il avait cru mourir milles fois.

Chaque jour avait été un combat pour lui. Un combat pour sa survie. Et la nuit…la nuit, lorsque ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien que le néant qui l'entourait, il se trouvait plus démunit encore…parce que la nuit, il n'avait même pas la possibilité de ce défendre.

Et pour tenir un jour de plus, voir le soleil ce lever encore une fois…il avait été jusqu'à vendre sa dernière parcelle d'humanité.

Il c'était toujours battu. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais cessé de ce battre.

Mon Dieu, il était si épuisé aujourd'hui. Si las de ses interminable combats. Et c'était si dur pour lui qui avait toujours été un survivant, de voir qu'il était à présent incapable de se défendre seul.

Et son genou invalide le brûlait alors brutalement, lui rappelant encore et encore ses années d'enfermements.

Dire que sortir de prison n'avait pas arranger les choses était un euphémisme.

« Bonjour Duo. »

Ceux pour qui il aurait vendu son âme au diable, celui pour qui, il aurait souffert aussi longtemps que nécessaire, l'avaient abandonné à son sort, continuant leurs vies et ignorant la sienne.

Alors trahi et désabusé, il c'était contenté de partir, partir aussi loin que possible de ses souvenirs, de sa vie d'avant, de ses soit disant amis. Est-ce que deux années c'étaient réellement écoulées depuis sa sortie de prison ? Parfois, il en doutait.

Il avala son verre pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure. Et déjà la tête lui tournait.

« Winner. » rétorqua t'il la voix morne, sans intonation.

Il changea d'alcool pour passer au whisky. Y avait rien de mieux que les mélanges pour tout effacer de sa mémoire et pouvoir faire face à ses types.

Il leva son verre dans leurs directions, un sourire grivois aux lèvres.

Il haussa un sourcil quelques peu surpris en les voyant ce planter devant lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé avec le temps. Toujours les mêmes gueules, en plus adultes certes, mais les mêmes visages cachant la vérité sous leurs masques.

« Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? » reprit t'il en sirotant son verre.

« Tu as changé… »

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire à lui, qui l'avait soigneusement évité durant si longtemps.

Il n'avait pas intérêt à noyer le poisson, parce que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était que ces deux emmerdeurs ce barre d'ici et vite.

« T'es venu juste pour me dire ça ? Dans ce cas je suppose que tu trouveras facilement la sortie. »

« Ne joues pas avec nous Duo. Nous ne sommes pas venu jusqu'ici pour entendre tes remarques acerbes. » S'énerva le blond.

Les hostilités étaient lancées.

Mais ou était passé la patience et la tolérance légendaires, de monsieur Winner ? Visiblement, lui n'avait plus le droit à son indulgence. Et Barton qui ne bougeait pas, laissant son cher et tendre le démolir un peu plus. Une statue de marbre. Silencieuse et spectatrice sans émotion.

« Alors pourquoi êtes vous là ! J'aimerai que vous crachiez le morceau rapidement, j'ai une boite qui ouvre ces portes dans moins d'une heure…et j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des préventers. »

Accoudé au bar, il fronçait les sourcils, sa vision rendue flou par les verres qu'il avait bus. Ouais, c'était peut être pas la meilleurs idée de ce les enfiler les uns derrière les autres si rapidement.

D'ailleurs il vida son quatrième cul sec. Quelle grande différence cela pouvait faire après tout. Un peu moins saoule ou un peu plus…il en n'en n'avait plus rien à battre. C'était un alcoolique de toute façon.

« Nous avons une requête importe à te formuler et j'espère que tu acceptera sans faire de difficulté. »

Winner avait l'air déterminé, et la simple idée de refus ne semblait pas avoir cours dans son dictionnaire.

Son regard froid, presque haineux avait au moins le mérite d'être franc : Comment puis je me trouver en compagnie de ce sal criminel alcoolique.

Elle était bien loin leur amitié. Avait t'elle seulement existé ?

« Pas la peine de demander quoique ce soit. C'est un _non_ catégorique…Maintenant cassez vous ! »

Au regard bleu assombrit par la colère, Duo se félicita mentalement de cette réaction. Il n'en demandait pas tant. Faire sortir Le grand, l'unique Quatre Winner de ses gons relevait de l'exploit ! Et lui, en à peine dix secondes le rendait fou de rage !

Joli record.

« Tu devrais nous écouter Duo. » Coupa Trowa, lorsque son ami voulu rétorquer.

« J'en ai pas envie. Vous faites super chier en fait ! Vous gâchez même le goût de l'alcool. C'est pourtant le meilleur du coin. »

Une grimace déçue déforma un peu ces traits. Et les cernes violacés contrastant avec son visage pâle, lui donnait un air presque mort.

« Tu préfères juste te saouler et détruire ta vie. »

L'américain redressa vivement la tête à la remarque presque acide du Français.

« Pour qui tu te prends toi ? T'es pas mon père, tu ne fais même pas partie de mes proches, alors tes sermons pleins de bon sens, tu te les gardes pour tes amis. » Cracha t'il.

« Tu es un ami. »

Cette réplique ne sembla plaire, ni à Duo, ni au jeune arabe.

« Ami ? Ami ! Ton amitié tu te la mets bien profondément ou je pense ! » Hurla t'il. « C'est pas maintenant que j'ai besoin d'ami ! C'était avant ! Avant de feindre mon existence même ! »

« Tu serais encore un ami si tu n'avais pas commis un tel acte ! » Riposta à son tour le blond, furieux.

Duo inspira douloureusement, reprenant son calme et son sang froid. Un autre verre lui ferait peut être du bien.

« Si je me souviens bien. Un ami n'est pas censé jugé. Un ami devrait avoir confiance. Mais à ce que je vois ça n'a jamais été ton cas Winner. »

Avait il seulement un jour cru en lui ? Toutes ses années n'avaient t'elles pas été que vagues chimères, illusions sans lendemain ?

Un lourd silence s'installa et durant quelques secondes, Duo fut persuadé qu'ils allaient faire demi tour.

« Duo, nous aimerions que tu sois témoin à un procès important. » enchaîna le deuxième, tout en intiment à Quatre de ce taire, et ceux d'un simple regard.

Ce pourrait t'il que son 'amoureux' se rebelle ? Il eut envie de rire. Après l'accusation de terrorisme on allait l'accuser de briser les couples. Un point de plus à sa réputation déjà bien importante.

N'oublions pas que Lui Duo Maxwell était passé à l'ennemi ! Il avait osé vendre des informations ! Quel infâme traître !

Si seulement cela avait été un jour vrai !

« Et pourquoi donc ? Vous avez prouvez que vous pouviez vous passer de moi pendant six ans, alors continuez comme ça et sortez de ma vie. »

Le français soupira lourdement.

« L'inculpé est Baillner ! »

L'américain se figea brutalement au nom, qui raisonna longuement dans ses oreilles. Sa peau déjà pâle devint livide d'effroi. Et la main qui tenait son verre trembla si violemment qu'il faillit le lâcher.

Machinalement, il porta un regard à sa canne, et sa main libre, passa dans ses cheveux à présent cours.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de les laisser repousser. A quoi bon de toute façon. Ses cheveux avaient été une représentation de sa liberté, une sorte de pied de nez à la société bien conforme, étriquer dans une morale stupide.

La liberté, aujourd'hui…ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux. Après la prison, il s'enfermait dans son propre esprit fait de noirceur.

« Vous êtes en train de vous foutre de ma gueule ? »

Trowa ne répondit pas et cela ne fit que confirmer ces doutes. Qui ne dit mot, consent. Ses enfoirés étaient sérieux.

Alors c'était ça, leur déplacement ? Ils n'avaient personne d'autre pour approuver leur putain d'inculpation ? Pas de témoin assez fou pour venir risquer sa putain de vie pour condamner un malade mental, près à tout pour détruire tout ce qui l'entourait ?

Et bien sur ils avaient pensé à lui, Duo, pauvre con stupide qui c'était fait avoir et avait finit en taule ! Le Schizophrène, fou, ancien héro de guerre, près à crever pour la paix, puis traître à sa nation ?

Comment osaient t'ils venir jusque sur L2 et lui demander une telle chose ? Après tout ce temps à l'ignorer, à le laisser crever seul au fond de sa cellule, à ignorer sa douleur et ses innombrables humiliations, ils se souvenaient enfin de lui ?

Il en aurait presque ri, si cela ne lui avait pas semblé si tragique.

« Je ne témoignerais pas. » lâcha t'il froidement. Sa voix bien que polaire, tremblait de terreur.

« Duo…. » Tenta encore Trowa. « Ecoutes au moins jusqu'au bout. »

« Non ! Jamais ! Tu entends ! Je n'irais pas ! Plutôt crever que de me retrouver face à lui. » Hurla t'il brusquement sa voix prenant des notes d'hystérie.

La vérité ?

La vérité c'était que cet homme le terrorisait comme personne ! Il avait réussit ou tout le monde avait échoué ! Il l'avait humilié, blessé plus que n'importe qui, brisé, aussi facilement qu'un vulgaire insecte qu'on écrase sous sa semelle. En l'occurrence, le misérable cafard, c'était lui !

« Duo ! » tonna la voix grave du français. « Calmes toi. » et il s'approcha de lui doucement, comme on le ferait avec un animal effrayé et acculé.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi ! »

Duo s'arrêta de gesticuler, calmant doucement son souffle saccadé. Son simple nom sortant de la bouche du Français le paralysait d'effroi et de terreur. Lui si effrayé par un seul homme, lui qui c'était battu contre une armée.

Duo Maxwell n'avait jamais eut peur, même la mort, il l'a défiait. Et pourtant…pourtant cet homme, à lui seul, l'avait réduit en miette, une loque sans ambition, sans avenir, sans désir autre que le satisfaire…juste pour survivre un peu plus longtemps.

Ici, il avait reconstruit un semblant d'existence…et ses crevards venaient encore une fois de l'anéantir sans aucun soupçon de remord.

Bon sang ! Est-ce que tout les Cieux le haïssait à ce point pour vouloir lui faire encore subir une telle épreuve ? Avait il été un monstre sanguinaire dans une autre vie ?

Ce putain de Dieu semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur lui, alors qu'il arrivait encore à peine à tenir debout. Est-ce ce n'était pas déjà suffisant ? N'avait il pas déjà suffisamment payé ?

« Pourquoi ? » souffla t'il au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence tendu. « Pourquoi maintenant…alors…que tout commençait enfin à aller mieux. »

« C'est une chance que tu as que de dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé… »

Un rire amer éraillé par l'alcool résonna dans la salle vide.

« Tu ne sais rien ! Absolument rien ! »

« Alors racontes nous. »

Raconté ? Raconté alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été là ? Qu'ils n'étaient jamais venus quand il les appelait dans ses délires fiévreux ?

Alors que lui qui ce croyait indestructible les avait attendu chaque jour ! Que la seule amie qui lui restait et qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui, repartait en pleurant du parloir, qu'a chaque visite, il avait espéré les voir, eux…Eux…Ces Putains De Compagnons D'armes…ces connard d'enfants de chiens qui l'avaient sortie de leurs vies, des amis qui n'avaient même pas voulu écouter sa version des faits…et qui l'avaient enfoncé plus bas que terre ?

Un regard de folie furieuse illumina ses grands yeux bleus ternis par l'alcool avalé quotidiennement.

« Et que veux tu savoir au juste ? Hein ? Tu veux peux être que je te dise le malin plaisir qu'il à eut à me briser la jambe et attendre deux semaines avant de me faire soigner ! Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait que d'être enfermé dans une cage aussi noire qu'un four durant des mois, à en devenir fou…ou alors que devenir sa pute favorite et ce faire baiser durant des heures dans son bureau a été le plus grand pied de ma vie ! C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX SAVOIR ? »

Il se tue soudainement, se rendant compte de la monumentale connerie qu'il venait de faire !

Un rire nerveux, hystérique traversa sa gorge.

Il n'aurait pas du boire autant. Ca lui déliait trop facilement la langue.

« Et tu sais c'est quoi le plus con dans cette histoire ? C'est que je croyais encore en vous… »

Il n'y avait plus rien dans son regard ! Juste une fatalité devant à laquelle il n'avait même plus la force de fuir !

Parfois…parfois oui, il espérait encore qu'il allait ce réveiller d'un long cauchemar et qu'il reprendrait sa vie comme autrefois.

Sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue ligne de désillusions.

Les deux préventers semblaient soudainement choqué. Visiblement sa tirade les avait ébranlé. Leurs regards subitement compatissants le révulsaient.

Et il n'avait pas besoin de leurs pitiés. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait : qu'on le regarde ainsi, comme un pauvre clochard ivre, devant lequel on passait en lui jetant un regard plein de compassion, sans jamais s'arrêter pourtant.

Le pire de tout c'est qu'il se sentait honteux de tout ça. Humilié et détruit. Et pourtant, il se répétait inlassablement qu'il l'avait mérité.

Oui, il l'avait mérité, cette haine farouche, cette pitié dégradante qu'on lui portait.

Parce que après tout, n'était il pas simplement un rat d'égout, méprisable. Et les rats on les extermine.

« Du.. »

« Sortez ! » coupa t'il à voix basse, effondré, courbé par le poids de sa souffrance et de sa honte ! « Sortez et ne revenez jamais ! Laissez moi tranquille…s'il vous plait, laisse moi en paix. »

Quatre et Trowa se jetèrent un rapide regard et sans un mot quittèrent les lieux aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre.

Fantômes d'un passé qui lui collait à la peau.

A suivre...

Tite note. Le chapitre suivant sera plus long à arriver, vue que j'ai pas encore terminer.

Et comme toujours, un tit mot pour m'encourager? lol


	4. Chapter 4

RIEN Q'UNE LARME

**Auteur : **Azanielle !

**Série : **GW ! Sa vous devez être au courant.

**Disclaimer : **Les décors ne m'appartiennent pas, les Gundams non plus et encore moins les G-boys…en fait, rien n'est à moi ? vais pleurer….

**NOTE : **Je tiens à m'excuser de cet interminable retard. Mais entre mon travail, et tout le reste, sans compter que ce chapitre m'a donné tellement de mal que j'ai cru qu'il allait avoir ma peau.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et pardonnez moi si j'ai oublier de répondre à certains.

Chapitre 3

Duo avait toujours voulu ce faire des amis. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de famille, il aurait des amis, une manière de ce créer un foyer bien à lui.

Il y avait eut Solo et la bande ! Cela avait été dur de survivre ! Pour eux il n'y avait jamais eut de lendemain ! Ils avaient vécu au jour le jour, sans penser à l'avenir. A quoi bon quand on n'en a pas et qu'on risque de disparaître du jour au lendemain. Il n'y avait eut que Solo pour tenter de leurs en trouver un. A sa façon, il leurs avait redonné espoir et les avait rendu plus fort pour affronter le monde extérieur.

Il se souvenait de son rire narquois et des exclamations de joie des autres enfants lorsqu'ils réussissaient à voler toute une caisse de rations de survies. Il se souvenait des courses effrénées pour ne pas se faire prendre ! Il se souvenait des nuits froides roulé en boule parmi les autres, tels une portée de chiot nouveau née.

Il se souvenait des toux aussi, des râles de douleurs et des larmes pleins les yeux. Il se souvenait des lueurs qui s'éteignaient dans les regards de ses camarades d'infortunes.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il avait comprit ce que signifiait la mort. Bien sur il en avait vue d'autres…des enfants qui disparaissaient cela avait toujours été une chose courantes dans les rues de L2, tout comme ses adultes qui crevaient sur le bord des routes, comme des chiens errant que l'on avait abandonné.

Mais jusqu'à l'épidémie, cela avait été un concept abstrait sans réelle tangibilité. C'est quand le premier gamin est mort dans les bras de Solo qui retenait ses larmes avec peine, qu'il avait comprit. Il avait pleuré ce jour là. Il avait pleuré pour chacun d'entre eux, pour Solo.

Et au fur et à mesure, la douleur qui devait s'atténuer n'avait fait que s'amplifier au fond de son cœur meurtri malgré ses yeux secs.

Il avait voulu mourir lui aussi, pour ne plus ce retrouver seul, pour pouvoir les rejoindre et rire comme avant.

Pour ne plus se sentir désespérément abandonné !

Mais il y avait eut sœur Helen et père Maxwell si croyant en la bonté humaine. Les fines mains de cette femme qu'il avait presque considérée comme une mère, qui passaient et repassaient dans ses cheveux pour les lisser. Sa voix douce et mélodieuse qui lui racontait les anges protecteurs le soir avant de dormir. Il n'y avait jamais cru. Mais il aimait l'écouter et cela suffisait à apaiser ces craintes de la nuit.

Et les sermons de cet homme d'église qu'il trouvait si impressionnant lorsqu'il était enfant. Ses bras puissant qui le soulevaient pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'emprisonner dans une étreinte si agréable et si sécurisante. Il lui parlait pendant des heures et répondait à ces questions sans jamais s'en agacer.

Il ne c'était plus sentit seul avec eux. C'était différent de Solo mais c'était tout aussi merveilleux pour l'enfant qu'il était.

Un père et une mère. C'est pendant son séjour à l'église qu'il avait enfin put entre apercevoir ce qu'était d'avoir des parents.

Parfois doux et souriant et d'autres fois, sévère et contrarié. Mais il y avait toujours eut cet amour puissant qui les liait.

Il aurait voulu y rester éternellement. Et puis on les lui avait arraché. Et le destin avait choisi le feu cette fois ci.

Et sa douleur était revenue. La main à moitié brûlé qui lui avait caressé le visage une toute dernière fois. Son regard aimant qui l'avait regardé encore un peu pour graver son image jusque dans la mort.

Alors Duo avait cessé d'y croire ! Cesser de croire en un avenir heureux ! Cesser de croire à la possibilité d'avoir une famille !

On l'avait recruté et il c'était entraîné, puis battu sans rien laisser paraître de cette souffrance qui n'avait plus cessé de le ronger depuis.

Il l'a masquait dans des sourires rayonnants et des babillages incessants.

Et puis finalement quand tout étincelle d'espoir avait disparut, il les avait rencontré. Ces autres comme lui qui ce battaient.

Il c'était trouvé une raison de vivre. Même si cela avait été difficile, même s'il avait du accepter le rejet, il avait enfin trouvé cette famille qu'il avait tant chercher sans jamais réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il y avait eut les silences méfiants, la justice solitaire et le kamikaze. Et parmi tout ce beau monde, il y avait eut le discret diplomate couplé au déluré Duo.

Qu'il avait aimé ses moments simple entre chaque mission, passé ensemble. Les repas avaient toujours été ses instants favoris ! Après les a priori, ils avaient apprit à vivre ensemble et le moment précis, ou ils se retrouvaient autour de la table à parler de tout et de rien comme si leurs vies étaient totalement normale, lui restait comme un moment privilégié de bonheur !

Quelle étrange famille ils formaient.

Et quel étrange amour il éprouvait pour le suicidaire qui ne mourrait jamais.

Parce qu'il était aussi tombé amoureux. Le soir lorsqu'il le rejoignait silencieusement pour dormir ensemble, c'était comme recevoir la lune en cadeau. Quand il ce trouvait près de lui, ces cauchemars rouges de sang s'envolaient au loin et le laissait enfin en paix.

Quand Heero était là, il rêvait.

Avec eux, Duo c'était sentit fort ! Il n'avait plus peur de rien ! Parce qu'ils étaient indestructibles, parce qu'ils ne mourraient pas, il ne les perdrait pas.

Les meilleurs souvenir de sa vie.

Ils avaient été si proches. Il ce croyait enfin chez lui. Il croyait enfin avoir trouvé une place, un endroit où quand il rentrerait, il serait accueillit chaleureusement par des voix amies.

Quelle idée stupide !

Après la guerre ?

Ils c'étaient éloigné les uns des autres. Il avait bien tenté de garder le contact, d'organiser des rencontres, sans grand succès. Tout le monde avait reprit sa vie en main et visiblement les anciens compagnons de guerres n'étaient pas si importants pour eux.

Alors, à son tour il avait abdiqué. Il lui restait les souvenirs des bons moments et un respect mutuelle qui les poussaient malgré tout à s'entraider.

Finalement, quand toute sa vie fut de nouveau en ruine une fois de plus, ils l'avaient laisser tombé quand il avait eut le plus besoin d'eux.

Ils l'avaient laissé aller en prison, alors qu'il était innocent. En fait il n'était que la roue de secours, celui qu'on appelait quand on avait plus personne d'autre, la bonne poire que l'on pouvait sacrifier sans remord et laisser crever comme de la vermine.

Il avait passé sa vie à rêver d'une vie heureuse et simple. Et son rêve c'était transformer en cauchemar bien trop réel, bien trop douloureux.

Finalement, il avait finit par retourner là ou tout avait commencé ! Dans les rues de L2 ! Au moins ici, avec un tel taux criminalité, il ne risquait pas de faire tache dans le tableau parfait qu'avait préparer la reine de la paix.

Ou aurait t'il pu aller de toute façon. Il était reconnu partout ailleurs comme un monstre et personne ne lui aurait donné du travail.

La, il avait un toit ou dormir, suffisamment d'argent pour ce bousiller le fois. Et avec un peu de chance, il ne dépasserait pas les quarante ans.

L2, c'était chez lui, ça l'avait toujours été, et le resterait certainement. Il avait eut tord de croire qu'il pourrait vivre ailleurs. On ne mélangeait pas les torchons et les serviettes.

Alors aujourd'hui, Duo Maxwell, Patron d'un club de strip-tease, se noyait dans l'alcool. Il avait commencé à boire après sa sortie de prison.

Lorsque ses cauchemars devenaient trop oppressants, trop insupportable, il buvait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir ce lever, buvait jusqu'à en oublier son propre nom, son existence et par extension, ses cauchemars.

L'américain observait son verre à moitié vide, ruminant ses sombres pensées. La lumière blafarde éclairait sa nuque pâle, cisaillé de fines cicatrices rosées.

Il ce sentait malade et avait envie de vomir tripes et boyaux. Il avait trop bu aujourd'hui. Et il ne pourrait sûrement pas rentrer chez lui. Il finirait dans une rue miteuse à cuver tranquillement en espérant que le monde l'oublie.

Le bar où il se réfugiait souvent ne fermait jamais. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour servir, et on ce moquait bien qu'il ce détruise le fois. Tant qu'il payait, il avait la paix.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le vent froid de cet hiver factice. Et le nouvel arrivant s'installa directement au bar, près de lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention. D'ailleurs il ne prêtait plus attention à rien depuis qu'il avait enfilé son troisième verre, ou quatrième, il ne savait plus trop.

« Une bière ! »

Duo termina son verre d'une traite. S'il continuait, il n'aurait même plus le courage d'aller déssaouler dehors.

C'est d'un mouvement chancelant et pas très sur qu'il se leva pour quitter l'endroit enfumé ou se réunissait encore quelques junkies.

Sa jambe raide lui fit défaut pendant quelques courtes secondes, mais il réussit à ce rattraper à sa canne, fidèle compagne !

« Tu ne bois pas avec moi Duo ? »

L'américain complètement ivre tourna lentement la tête. Cette voix lui était étrangement familière, mais dans le flou de son esprit embrumé, il n'était pas très sur.

« Ca fait longtemps n'est ce pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, ajustant sa vue sur la silhouette assise au bar.

Bleu.

« Yuy ? » souffla t'il surpris, son halène empestant l'alcool fort !

Il vacilla sur ses jambes tremblantes lorsque l'impression puissante que tout tournait autour de lui l'assaillit brutalement. Il dut s'appuyer de toutes ses forces sur sa canne pour ne pas tomber.

« Comment vas-tu ? » reprit t'il d'un ton étrangement neutre.

Il reprit un peu ses esprits et réussit à grimacer un sourire. Il était trop rond pour sauver les apparences.

« Comment tu le vois, parfaitement bien. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, ta compagnie m'insupporte déjà. »

Et il s'éloigna, incertain. Depuis quand ce bar miteux avait deux portes d'entré ?

« Tu es complètement ivre. »

Il n'était même pas énervé, ou même révolté de son ton neutre ne trahissant rien de ses émotions et encore moins par sa présence, non, en fait il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout les préventers pourraient venir le faire chier qu'il se sentirait toujours aussi las et fatigué.

Et puis si ça se trouvait, il n'était pas vraiment là. C'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait de mauvais tours.

« Tu n'es pas le Duo que je connais. »

Duo continuait d'avancer, ce concentrant sur la poignet de la porte.

« Tu me semble bien sombre. »

Il ne fallait pas qu'il la loupe.

« Ce que je suis devenu ne te regardes pas. Alors si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille… »

Ou il faudrait qu'il recommence à viser et ce concentrer lui donnait mal à la tête.

« Je suis désolé Duo mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sans toi. »

Si Duo n'avait pas été aussi bourré, il se serrait retourner et lui aurait foutu son poing sur le coin la gueule. Mais Duo était plein comme une barrique, il ne se retourna donc pas pour lui mettre la raclée du siècle. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard chargé de haine et de rancœur suivit d'une remarque bien acerbe, devenue sa marque de fabrique.

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes m'arrêter et me renvoyé derrière les barreaux ? Je suis accusé de quoi cette fois ? Meurtre avec préméditation, trafique d'armes, de drogues ? »

Heero se leva et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il le dépassait maintenant d'une bonne demi tête. Et Duo eut envie de lui faire bouffer sa canne en espérant qu'il en meure étouffé, juste pour ne plus voir ces yeux.

Trop bleu, trop intense, s'incrustant dans son esprit pour y déceler la moindre faille.

« Non, je ne vais pas t'arrêter comme je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher ta vie dans ce trou. »

Duo avait tendance à s'emporter très vite. C'était bien l'une dés seule chose qui lui était resté de sa vie d'avant.

Mais là c'était trop ahurissant pour qu'il réagisse comme il avait l'intention de le faire, le frapper.

« C'est la meilleur ! Le grand Heero Yuy qui fait sa BA de la journée. Sauver le criminel plein de remord que je suis. T'es pas mon père, t'es pas un ami, encore moins un collègue de travail. T'es rien qu'une vague connaissance qu'on oublie rapidement, alors efface moi de ta mémoire comme tu l'as déjà si bien fais. » Cracha t'il.

Il vacilla une nouvelle fois, perdant presque l'équilibre précaire que lui fournissaient ces jambes. Ca tournait vite autour de lui.

Le seul avantage qu'il y avait quand il était soûl c'était que la douleur de sa jambe raide ce faisait oublier.

Il avait presque l'impression qu'il pourrait courir un marathon.

Presque, parce que le monde tournoyait comme dans un manège devant ses yeux, et il lui fallait plisser le front pour que la machine s'arrête.

« Tu ne changera pas d'avis ? » questionna t'il d'un ton plat.

« T'es sourd maintenant Yuy ! Dégages ! » Ordonna t'il méchamment.

« Très bien, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. »

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sentit le poing s'enfoncer dans son estomac avec force et la douleur irradia instantanément dans son organisme, lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Il se sentit vaguement tomber en avant. Le son assourdissant de sa canne tombant sur le sol raisonna dans ses oreilles.

Deux bras puissant le rattrapèrent avec douceur, l'empêchant de s'écrouler au sol et le retinrent contre un torse solide, son cœur battant tout contre sa joue.

« Pour…quoi ? » souffla t'il avant de perdre définitivement connaissance.

Un hurlement déchirant d'horreur et de fureur retentit dans tout le vaisseau heureusement vide qu'il avait emprunté au préventers.

Heero se redressa vivement de son siège, abandonnant dossiers, rapports et tasse de café fort pour se ruer dans la chambre juxtaposant le salon.

Duo criait et se débattait sur son lit, écumant de rage, les yeux injectés de sang, les poings liés aux montants du lit. La peau fine se déchirait rapidement sur les assauts déchaînés de l'américain prit au piège.

« Espèce de bâtard ! » éructait t'il. « Détaches moi ! Tu entends ? Connard ! Je te le ferais regretter ! »

Si le japonais n'avait pas vraiment été surpris de voir son ami dans un tel état d'ébriété lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir un tel accès de colère.

D'après les dires de Trowa, Duo n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, si désabusé qu'il en avait même perdu toute envie vivre. Ce n'était plus qu'un corps remplit d'amertume, de fatalisme et de peur.

Il avait même eut du mal à le reconnaître sans sa natte ondoyant dans son dos.

Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage acculé et blessé près à égorger toute personne ce montrant trop entreprenante. Un amas de rancœur et de souffrance avait remplacé le joyeux drille.

Heero était sidéré ! Par quoi le chien fou toujours souriant avait put passer pour changer à ce point ?

Par tout les Dieu que lui était il arrivé ?

C'était encore bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait put imaginer.

« Pourquoi ne me laissez vous en paix ? » hurlait t'il toujours ? « Pourquoi vous me faites subir tout ça ? J'ai purgé ma peine, j'ai été punit ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! »

« Regardes ce que tu es devenu. Tu ne vies plus Duo. Tu meurs lentement. »

« Alors laisse moi crever tranquille ! Détache moi ! »

Heero n'avait pas bougé de sa position, raide, le regard froid plongé dans ses yeux tourmenté, cherchant à sonder son âme et l'étreindre avec douceur pour apaiser ses craintes.

La souffrance de Duo suintait par tous les pores de sa peau et se répandait lentement, mais sûrement dans toute la petite demeure ! La détresse teintée de peur du jeune homme s'accrochait au mur. Et son esprit ressemblait fort à un homme enfermé entre quatre murs de béton noirs. Il pouvait presque entendre ses ongles griffer les surfaces lisses de sa prison.

« Non. » lâcha t'il. « Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour te laisser dépérir. Que tu le veuille ou non, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Et tu aura beau te débattre, arrivera un moment ou un autre ou tu sera trop épuisé pour continuer à hurler dans le vide. »

Et sans plus d'autre explication, il ressortit de la chambre pour se remettre à son travail.

Ignorant les insultes proférées à son encontre, Heero se réinstalla à son bureau improvisé pour se remettre à la tache.

Il avait un homme à faire condamner et un autre à innocenter. Il n'avait pas travaillé sur ces deux dossiers durant tant d'années pour laisser tomber maintenant.

Peut de gens croyaient en ces convictions, ses certitudes.

Quatre encore moins que les autres. Il ce sentait profondément trahit, blessé plus que n'importe qui. Après tout il lui avait voué une confiance aveugle dés le début. Une confiance sans concession, sans méfiance, il lui aurait vendu son âme. Et c'est peut être pour ça qu'il était le plus affecté de tous

Mais peut importait, lui, n'abandonnerait pas. Duo n'avait déjà que trop souffert de leurs abandons. Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Il ne l'avait jamais mérité !

Duo avait toujours été là pour eux, parce que Duo avait eut foi en eux, foi en leurs amitiés. Alors c'était à son tour de l'aider. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le ramener à la vie, pour lui permettre de faire confiance à nouveau, pour lui donner ce qu'on lui avait toujours refuser.

Il ce battrait contre le monde entier s'il le faut, lutterait jusqu'à sa mort, mais cette fois, il ne le lâcherait pas.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que Duo se calma enfin. Sa gorge irritée d'avoir trop hurlé.

Il se sentait faible et épuisé bien malgré lui, sans compter une migraine atroce. La nuit était tombée. Il grogna. 'L'arène' n'ouvrirait pas ses portes ce soir.

Après avoir mis tout en œuvre pour la reprendre en main, Yuy venait lui arracher ! N'y arriverait t'il donc jamais ? Ne pourrait t'il jamais avoir la paix ?

Etait il maudit à ce point pour qu'on ne lui laisse pas un peu de répit dans sa tourmente ?

« Tu t'es enfin calmé ? » souffla une silhouette sombre accoudée à la porte.

« T'approches pas ! » croissa t'il en le voyant s'avancer.

Faible, il était incapable de ce défendre, encore moins contre le soldat parfait. Sa silhouette découpé en ombre s'imposait à lui pour le couvrir entièrement, ne lui laissant plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie.

« Je t'apporte juste une aspirine et de quoi remplir ton estomac. Tu dois avoir faim non ? »

Il fit un nouveau pas.

« Je t'ai dis de pas approcher ! » répéta t'il un peu plus paniqué.

« D'accord, je reste éloigné. » accepta t'il. « Tu vois je ne bouge pas de la. »

« Laisses moi m'en aller. » souffla t'il. « S'il te plait. » et sa voix était suppliante.

« Je ne peux pas Duo. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que vous ne voulez pas me laisser seul ! Vous m'avez ignorer pendant près de six ans, alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

Heero ne répondit rien. Que pourrait il lui dire après tout. Il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle, n'en n'avait prit aucune non plus.

« Je ferais tout ce que tu voudra. Demande moi n'importe quoi et je le ferai…mais je t'en prie, laisse moi m'en aller. »

Heero soupira doucement. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Duo supplier pour quoique ce soit ! Est-ce que Duo Maxwell existait encore ?

« Et ou compte tu aller ? » demanda t'il doucement.

Un silence presque désespéré lui répondit.

Le japonais retenta une avancé calme vers le lit. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le front trempé de son ami, il le sentit sursauté violemment avant de le voir repousser sa caresse en détourner la tête.

Nullement démonté, il se contenta de s'assoire sur le bord du lit avec lenteur, pour ne pas l'effrayer un peu plus.

Duo était juste complètement terrifié et pour l'ancien soldat qu'il était c'était aussi visible qu'une cible devant son viseur.

« Je ne te ferais rien Duo. Je veux juste que tu manges un peu et que tu essaies de te reposer. »

Ce ne fut que cinq longues minutes plus tard qu'il aperçut l'imperceptible hochement de tête de l'américain, donnant finalement son accord.

« Je t'apporte une soupe, et si tu jure de ne rien tenter de stupide, j'enlève tes liens. Est tu d'accord avec ça ? »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et Heero le détacha lentement, sans un seul mouvement brusque, avant de quitte la pièce.

Duo ce recroquevilla sur lui-même, incapable d'arrêter de frissonner d'horreur et de son dégoût de lui-même.

Heero…

Duo avait envie de pleurer.

A Suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Salut le monde.

Comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis désolé. Et non, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée. Je pensais même avoir le temps de vous poster un chapitre cette semaine. Mais il s'avère que j'ai été bien trop optimiste.

Je pars deux semaines à l'étranger, en Asie, plus précisément au Vietnam. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eut le temps de terminer mon chapitre. Il m'en reste une bonne partie à refaire et le reste à fignoler.

Je vais emmener mon portable mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir d'accès Internet et même si c'était le cas, n'avoir ni le temps ni même l'envie d'écrire durant cette période.

Je me remettrais dessus dés mon retour, et vais essayer de vous le poster le plus rapidement possible.

Je m'excuse encore pour cet horrible retard, mais je le redis, la fic n'est pas abandonnée.

Je vous demande encore juste un peu de patience.

Je vous dis donc à dans deux ou trois semaines.

Bisous.

Aza


End file.
